Kurt, Any SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT Single Warblers?
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Santana, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!  Facebook Fanfic! Klaine FTW!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written much good stuff lately! It's been a hectic week of school._

_Okay, this is another Facebook story. It's going to be 2 chapters long because I did a Facebook thing in another one of my stories and I'm adding it into this so that if people don't want to read all of the other one and just want Facebook then they just get Facebook. _

_This is just a thought I had. And the second chapter I wrote before this so if they are kinda similiar then sorry. and sorry if you've already read the second chapter but you have to agree, it's awesome enough to read again :P_

_enjoy, reviews make my world._

_Oh and Dalton (Fanfic) is so amazing! _

_

* * *

_

Santana Lopez commented on Kurt's photo

_Santana Lopez: Ooh some of those Warblers guys are cute. Any single?_

_Kurt Hummel: Santana no just...no_

_Rachel Berry: Santana, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!_

_Santana Lopez: Oh come on, what about the one standing next to you? He's cute!_

_Mercedes Jones: Back off Santana, he's taken._

_Santana Lopez: WHAT! He's your boyfriend?_

_Mercedes Jones: ohmygod NO you silly cheerleader. He's Kurt's boyfriend._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman likes this._

_Finn Hudson: WHAT?_

_Kurt Hummel: This is the first I've heard of this._

_Tina Cohen: Well it's not the first we've heard of HIM._

_Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and 12 others like this._

_Kurt Hummel: I have no idea what you're talking about Tina._

_Mercedes Jones: Really, because I do._

_Tina Cohen: Shall we remind you?_

_Kurt Hummel: I repeat I have no idea what you are talking about._

_Tina Cohen: Okay then. Mercedes?_

_Mercedes Jones: Oh his brown eyes_

_Tina Cohen: Oh his beautiful voice_

_Rachel Berry: His fascination with Katy Perry?_

_Mercedes Jones: Wait, he's been telling EVERYBODY about Blaine?_

_Tina Cohen, Artie Abrahams and 14 others like this_

_Santana Lopez: OH wait is that dude Blaine? Oh sorry Kurt... lol he IS cute though_

_Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce and 17 others like this_

_Sam Evans: in a totally NON-gay I agree with Santana. Congrats bro._

_Rachel Berry: Wait, I thought you just liked him. You're actually DATING him? Oh good grief I cannot approve of this._

_Kurt Hummel: Rachel, GET A LIFE. You are NOT my mother. And we are JUST FRIENDS!_

_Tina Cohen: Mercedes?_

_Mercedes Jones: Oh his beautiful brown eyes._

_Kurt Hummel: SHUT UP MERCEDES! Whilst I love you to death, I never said that, and if you keep saying that, I will NEVER, EVER go shopping with you again. EVER!_

_Mercedes Jones:...damn. I better shut up then._

_Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen like this._

_Kurt Hummel: That goes for all of you._

_Brittany S. Pierce: Kurt? The Cheerios want to know if any of the other guys are single and straight._

_Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez like this_

_Kurt Hummel: ohmyGOD guys please stop hitting on my teammates! If they ever read this conversation not only am I doomed, but so are YOU lot!_

_Mercedes Jones: You mean YOU are doomed to embarrassment if BLAINE sees this._

_Tina Cohen, Rachel Berry and 27 others like this._

_Kurt Hummel: THAT'S IT! I'M DELETING THIS PICTURE!_

_Santana Lopez: NO! Please don't because we Cheerios won't get to stare at those sexy bodies hidden under expensive clothing_

_Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel and 13 others like this_

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman: I can give you something hot_

_Mercedes Jones: Ugh, get a room._

_Santana Lopez: You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend._

_Kurt Hummel: HEY! My mouse is right over the delete button, so leave Mercedes alone or you know what will happen._

_Tina Cohen: Blaine's lucky to have someone as sweet and protective as you _

_Kurt Hummel: Blaine doesn't HAVE me! So stop saying that!_

_Mercedes Jones: EVEN if it's as "just friends" Kurt. Tina if you make me lose shopping with Kurt I may just accidentally throttle you._

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

_Quinn Fabray: Kurt, what's stopping Blaine and the other Warblers from seeing this?_

_Kurt Hummel: I don't think they're stalkers Quinn._

_Mike Chang: yeah but you've tagged all of them in this photo._

_Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and 32 others like this._

_Kurt Hummel: ...shit._

_Wesley Louis: Come now Kurt. There are only 12 people in your old Glee club. Who made up the rest of the "likes"?_

_Mercedes Jones: ohmygod hahahahahahahahaha lol sorry Kurt._

_Kurt Hummel: Wes please tell me you're the only one who has seen this..._

_David Cheng: HI KURT!_

_Nick Walters: Hey soprano boy!_

_Tina Cohen: Uh-oh...Mercedes I think your shopping has been temporarily disbanded._

_Artie Abrahams, Sam Evans and 3 others like this._

_Wesley Louis: But that's not the real question is it Kurt?_

_Kurt Hummel: ?_

_David Cheng: You're wondering if a certain, how was it Mercedes? Oh that's right, beautiful eyed tenor has read this. _

_Rachel Berry: Don't forget Katy Perry obsession, Teenage Dream is all that Kurt's been playing in his car._

_Kurt Hummel: RACHEL SHUT UP!_

_Wesley Louis: hahahahahahahahaha lol don't worry Kurt. Gaga is all we've heard for the last month. It has been banned from our dorm rooms._

_Kurt Hummel: WHAT!_

_Finn Hudson: WHAT!_

_Tina Cohen: WHAT!_

_Mercedes Jones: Oh that's right you guys haven't seen firsthand how smitten they both are about each other. Nor have you seen the picture of just the two of them. It's ADORABLE! And Kurt, you'll forgive me when you two FINALLY get together._

_Wesley Louis: OHMYGOD I KNOW RIGHT? David and I are so sick of them looking at each other like lovesick puppies for the last month!_

_Blaine Andrews: OHMYGOD WESLEY SHUT UP!_

_Wesley Louis and David Cheng like this._

_Kurt Hummel: I think I'm going to die of embarrassment._

_Blaine Andrews: Please don't do that Kurt. You'd leave me heartbroken._

_Mercedes Jones, David Cheng and 21 others like this_

_Kurt Hummel: ...umm...meet you at your dorm?_

_Santana Lopez: Yep, he's taken alright._

_Blaine Andrews, Kurt Hummel and 50 others like this._

_

* * *

_

Reviews are love. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter, and it's in another one of my stories so this is just by itself._

_Enjoy! Klaine forever!_

_

* * *

_

_Kurt Hummel has changed his profile picture._

_Mercedes Jones: OHMYOGD you two are so CUTE! I'm so happy for you!_

_Rachel Berry: Although I should strongly advise you not to date the enemy...anyone who can make you screw up your face in such utter happiness is worth it._

_Finn Hudson: Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend?_

_Santana Lopez likes this._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Someone's gonna get laid tonight..._

_Santana Lopez: Yes ME! Damn Kurt, why are the cute ones always gay?_

_Blaine Andrews likes this._

_Tina Cohen-Chang: Awwww that is the sweetest thing ever. Now, details Kurt?_

_Kurt Hummel: thank you guys so much...Tina Skype me._

_Tina Cohen-Chang: :D_

_Blaine Andrews: What's this? Giving away the details of our love life, Kurtsie?_

_David Cheng: Blaine, just because Wes and I are sick of hearing how beautiful Kurt's eyes are doesn't mean Kurt's friends are sick of him describing yours._

_Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 23 others like this._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Kurt, your boyfriend got told._

_Kurt Hummel: I love him anyways. :)_

_Wes Michaels: Love you too Kurtsie _

_David Cheng, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this._

_Blaine Andrews: Back off bitch, he's mine!_

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

_David Cheng: No, he's mine!_

_Blaine Andrews: It's on._

_Finn Hudson: Technically I can claim Kurt...he is my step brother after all._

_Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 19 others like this._

_Sam Evans: Wow Kurt. I didn't realise so many people wanted to get in your pants._

_Blaine Andrews, Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this._

_Quinn Fabray: Would you be one of them, darling?_

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 14 others like this._

_Brittany S Pierce: Kurt? How are you and Blaine going to have babies?_

_Santana Lopez likes this._

_Blaine Andrews: ...awkward..._

_Wes Michaels: ROFLMFAO! _

_David Cheng: Wes._

_Wes Michaels: Yes my darling?_

_David Cheng: It's not that funny._

_Mercedes Jones: No...its freaking HILARIOUS!_

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Andrews and 3 others like this._

_Wes Michaels: I love this girl!_

_Mercedes Jones likes this._

_Rachel Berry: Flirting with the enemy huh?_

_Finn Hudson: I found my girlfriend._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez and 25 others like this._

_Tina Cohen-Chang: From what I've heard, Kurt is going to need some tips on how to cool down boys._

_Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and 10 others like this._

_Blaine Andrews: Who said we wanted to cool down?_

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

_David Cheng: Okay this is REALLY where there should be a dislike button. Wes and I live next door to Blaine's SINGLE. DISLIKE DISLIKE DISLIKE!_

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Wes Michaels like this._

_Finn Hudson: Should I tell Burt?_

_Mercedes Jones: Only if you want his shotgun pointed at your head!_

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Andrews and 12 others like this._

_Andy Berry: Young love...enjoy it boys._

_Rachel Berry: DAD?_

_Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 7 others like this._

_Kurt Hummel: Now you know what its like, having your dad spy on you._

_Jack Berry: No, now she knows what it's like having 2 dads spying on her._

_Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, and 12 others like this._

_Brittany S Pierce: Nobody answered my question..._

_Kurt Hummel: Go talk to Rachel's dads. They should know. They had Rachel._

_Blaine Andrews: Darling, are you sure you want our kid to turn out...like Rachel?_

_Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and 21 others like this._

_Rachel Berry: Oh go dive into a rabbit hole, Andrews!_

_David Cheng: I wonder whose rabbit hole that'd be..._

_Blaine Andrews, Mercedes Jones and 16 others like this._

_Finn Hudson: ...eww._

_Wes Michael likes this._

_Kurt Hummel: I'm sorry ladies and poor-excuses-for-gents but I must go and find my boyfriend._

_David Cheng: Kurt, when I said Blaine was going to dive down a rabbit hole, I didn't mean tonight, right next door to Wes and me._

_Wes Michaels, Finn Hudson and 11 others like this._

_Kurt Hummel: Who said Blaine was the one diving down a rabbit hole?_

_Blaine Andrews and Mercedes Jones like this._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Dude just got told. Have a noisy night Dalton._

_Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 30 others like this._


End file.
